Eren Yeager
Eren Yeager (エレン · イェーガー, Yeager Eren) jest głównym bohaterem serii: Shingeki no Kyojin. Mieszkał w dzielnicy Shiganshina, w mieście najbardziej zewnętrznym murze, Maria. Jego najbliższymi przyjaciółmi są Mikasa Ackerman i Armin Arlert, dołączył do straży, aby wybić tytanów. Posiada osobistą zemstę wobec wszystkich tytanów, a jego celem jest wybycie ich co do jednego. Osobowość Erena można najlepiej opisać jako impulsywnego człowieka, które są zarówno atrybutem jego silnej determinacji, aby chronić ludzkość i ostatecznie opuścić mury. Jako mały chłopiec, był tak zdeterminowany w sprawie dołączenia do legionu, że pokłócił się z matką, odnosząc się do ludzi, że to "głupie". Zyskał chęć zabijania i zniszczenia rasę tytanów po zobaczeniu jak tytan pożera jego matkę. Bardzo troszczy się o swych towarzyszy i ciągle ryzykuje życie, aby ich ocalić. W młodym wieku reagował agresywnie, aby uratować Mikasę. Teraz przemoc i gniew kieruje przeciw tytanom. Wygląd Człowiek Eren, pozornie pochodzi od niemieckiego. Jest młodym człowiekiem, średniego wzrostu i budowy. Ma dość długą twarz, brązowe włosy i duże, okrągłe niebiesko-zielone (jasność jego koloru oczu zmienia się w zależności od oświetlenia). Jego skóra wydaje się nieco bardziej jasna niż inne znaki. Krótkie włosy sięgają do karku i mają po środku przedziałek, przed czołem ma "pustkę". Oczy są spore i wyraziste. Był namiętny, często zmarszczył brwi, czyniąc go złym lub zdenerwowanym. On miał na sobie strój, który składał się w brązowe spodnie, zielona koszula z ciągiem gospodarstwa razem z kołnierzem i bordową kamizelkę. Później widzimy go w typowym mundurze dla straży. Zawsze na szyi wisi klucz, który otrzymał od ojca. Tytan Gdy staje się tytanem, jego wygląd ulega drastycznej zmianie, ale istnieje kilka szczegółów, dzięki której można go rozpoznać. Wraz z ogromnym wzrostem, jego włosy rosną do około brody, a oczy stają się długie i cienkie, w przeciwieństwie do swoich normalnych oczu, które są okrągłe i szerokie. Jego język, nos i uszy stają się bardziej widoczne i spiczaste, zęby stają się w kształcie sztyletu, mnożą się i tworzą dwa rzędy. W porównaniu do większości tytanów, forma Erena w tytana wydaje się o wiele bardziej sprawniejsza fizycznie, ma większą masę mięśniową, a nie brzuch. Umiejętności Walka Wręcz Trójwymiarowy Manewr Biegów Forma Tytana Kontrola Tytanów Historia Rok 844 Kiedy Eren był małym chłopcem, uratował dziewczynkę - Mikasę przed handlarzami ludzi, a byli w jej domu, żeby ją sprzedać. Trzech mężczyzn, którzy byli zabójcami rodziców dziewczynki. Zabił dwóch z nich, ale zaskoczył go trzeci, który zaczął go dusić. Z nadludzką siłą, Mikasa skoczyła na mężczyznę zdając sobie sprawę, że musi "żyć lub umrzeć". Według ojca, Eren zawsze wychodzi z wszystkiego bez szwanku, dał dziewczynce szalik, który zawsze jest noszony przez nią, i oświadczył, że jest członkiem rodziny. Rok 845 thumb|left|162px|Eren patrzy z przerażeniem jak jego matka zostaje pożarta.Po rozbiciu muru, Maria przez kolosalnego tytana, Eren odkrył jakie okropności na nich czekają, że zaplanował swoją przyszłość. Widząc zniszczenie jego rodzinnego miasta, przez bezmyślnych tytanów, jego matka zostaje żywcem pożarta. Byli na łasce tytanów i nic więcej jak bydło. Wówczas uratował jego i Mikasę, Hannes. W tym momencie pełen łez i nienawiści, Eren obiecał, że wybije wszystkich tytanów. Rok 845 Po upadku muru, Maria, Eren, Mikasa i Armin na krótko zatrzymali się przy farmie przed osiągnięciem odpowiedniego wieku, aby wstąpić do wojska. Szkolenie zajęło mu około czterech lat, Eren znalazł się na piątym miejscu po ukończeniu szkolenia. Aktualny Rok Po ukończeniu szkolenia, Eren jest w stanie ubiegać się o stanowisko do straży. Gdy mur, Maria upadł w tym samym roku pojawił się ponownie kolosalny tytan, który rozbił kolejny mur. Tym razem chłopak stara się go zabić, ale tytan znika w obłoku dymu. W odpowiedzi na kryzys, nowi rekruci są podzieleni na oddziały odpowiedzialne za rozprzestrzenianie się i obrony w różnych częściach miasta. Eren jest w grupie Arminem. Widząc jak jego towarzysze giną, Eren skacze do walki z tytanami, ale jeden odgryzł mu nogę poniżej kolana, obezwładniając go. Reszta jego ataków grupowych i w wyniku tego umiera. Podobnie jak Armin zostaje prawie pożarty, Eren zdołał wyciągnąć go z ust brodatego tytana, skutecznie przełączając się z nim. Niestety nie uniknął połknięcia, jego lewa ręka została odcięta, gdy tytan zamknął usta. Później jest widziany w żołądku brodatego tytana, desperacja Erena i pragnienie eksterminacji wszystkich tytanów, pozwoliło mu się przemienić po raz pierwszy w tytana, brodaty tytan pęka, a wówczas Eren jako tytan wyłania się. Od razu sieje spustoszenie wobec tytanów jakie dostały się w jego ręce. W pewnym momencie ratuje życie Mikasie i zostaje przynętą dla innych tytanów, aby pomóc kolegom z zespołu w zdobyciu gazu. Wydaje się, że tytani go przerastają i grupa Mikasy jest zmuszona do interwencji, ale pojawia się odmieniec, który pożarł jednego członków Erena, Eren popada we wściekłość i rzuca się na tytana, aby go zabić. Tak szybko, jak masakra się skończyła, Eren spada na ziemię, a jego ludzka forma wyłania się z szyi tytana, a dzięki formy tytana odzyskał oba kończyny (na miejsce utraconych kończyn). Został utulony przez przybraną siostrę. Po jego przebudzeniu, Eren wydaje się senny jak jego pamięć, gdy był tytanem. Czuje się osaczony przez wojsko, tylko Armin i Mikasa są jako wsparcie. Wojsko zamierza zabić Erena, myśląc, że to on jest wrogiem. Ciekawostki * Eren zajmuje drugie miejsce w sondażu popularności znaków tuż po Levim. thumb|162px|Projekt Erena. * Wiadomo, że, Eren walczył z lokalnymi zbirami. * W retrospekcji, jego ojciec stwierdza, że nie ma tak łatwo przyjaciół. * Otwarcie pieści w anime, Guren no Yumiya, pozornie odnosi się do tego w swoich pierwszych piosenek ("Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger". "Są jedzenie i my jesteśmy myśliwymi"). * Hajime Isayama w wywiadzie stwierdził, że w oparciu, Eren w tytanach tworzył off z japońskim artystą sztuk walki Yushin Okami, parafrazując, że jest "idealna budowa ciała z mieszanych sztuk walki". Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Tytani